The Curse of Pervy Forest Lake
by sakurayuri89
Summary: This one-shot is from the plot bunny that i adopted from someone and as usual, your ZeroxKaname story with implied mpreg.


In the forest near Cross Academy, there's a cursed lake. Whoever falls in it will suffer the curse of the pervy forest.

(The victim needs to have the pervy curse worked out of their system by having someone do them until they are completely exhausted and the curse is finally lifted. The curse makes them so unnaturally horny that they'll actually die if they don't orgasm.)

Yuuki wanted some flowers that grow near that lake, so Kaname went searching for it and somehow fell in. Now a good dose of yaoi is the only way for the curse to be lifted. Luckily, Zero happened to be taking White Lilly for a walk in the forest and arrives right on time to save Kaname from his terrible problem.

Zero x Kaname yaoi bunny, obviously.

* * *

He wouldn't believe the curse, it was absurd and he never believe any curse. But why he was there? Sure, Yuuki wanted a rare camellia flower that grown near the lake. The pureblood walk gracefully near the lake and well, as a pureblood there was no such flaw in his persona. But this one event proves him wrong. The windy night carries a hunter aura he knew off, he just didn't aware of the presence near and he jolted when the hunter suddenly appear from the forest with White Lily. Well, luck was not on his side and thus he fallen into the lake.

"Oi, Kuran! What are you doing here?" An irritated hunter yelled at him. He wanted to laugh at the pureblood because he 'fell ungracefully', another un-Kuran characteristics. To see such ungraceful act, Kaname blushes profusely but hidden from the hunter sight. He wanted to get up, but suddenly an unnatural heat surged and he shudders.

"Ahh!" Unwilling moan past from his lips.

"Oii! What happen, Kuran?" Zero asked. He don't know what made him suddenly concern to the pureblood in front of him. The pureblood just suddenly whimper! Zero helped him up from the corner of the lake but his leg tangled with the vines near and Zero falls together with Kaname on top of him on the grass. The brunette moans loudly, "Ahhn!"

"Whoa! You are burning! Oh no! You just fall on the cursed lake. Oh shit!" Zero hissed. He didn't know what to do with the brunette, he hates him but at the same time he cares.

"Z-Zero, please.." Kaname pleads. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to make the heat go away.

Did Kuran called his name? Oh, what a messed up day it is. To see the mighty Kuran ask for his help, displaying a submissive act in front of him made him aroused. Ah, just go for it!

The pureblood in front of him see the hesitation in the hunter's lavender eyes, he couldn't bear for it and thus he shreds both of their clothes using his powers. He couldn't control correctly his power, making accidentally sliced on his neck. The blood trickled down and it made Zero going into a bloodlust. Zero couldn't ignore the sweet nectar that called him and thus bite Kaname. The act of drawing blood made Kaname moan incoherently and grinding his hips on Zero. One of Zero's hand going south and found his entrance. One of the finger probing him and Made Kaname groan.

"Please, Zero... Just take me!" Kaname commands him but Zero being Zero ignored him. Annoyed with the response, take Zero's finger out and while he still in control, grabs Zero's rigid member and impales himself to brim. Zero wanted to protest but being assaulted with the tight heat of the brunette made him groans.

"Can you be patience? Look, what you made yourself into?" Zero hissed. The blood trickled down from the brunette's entrance and it made as the lubrication. The brunette rocks himself in and out. 'Zero's so big.. Its great having him inside...' "Ahh! Please Zero.."

Zero switched their place, Kaname writhed beneath him when they both change place and it hit certain parts of the brunette. "More! Faster!" Moaned Kaname. Zero obeyed it nonetheless and increased his speed only vampires could do. He grabs the neglected pureblood's length and thrusts it with abandonment with his speed. Kaname moans, and in his euphoric state Zero bite him again. The double penetration made Kaname come undone. His cum splashed on both their abdomen and clenching Zero tight-fully. Zero, upon with sudden tightness fills Kaname with his seeds after two thrusts. Kaname, in his heat-induced state plus with the loss of blood unintentionally complete their blood bond by biting Zero. Zero moaned upon the penetration, the biting was not the same as what Shizuka done to him, it was gentle and pleasurable to him.

"More.." That was what the brunette said after biting him.

"You want more? How much it will be to make you satisfied, hmm?" Zero asked. He was wondering how many they will done it to make the heat gone..

"Zero.."

"Alright.. Alright.." He sighed. He cannot denied him. He just hoped that his stamina will not run out after Kaname sated..

They did it five time for five hours and Zero was exhausted. "Please tell me it was enough.." Zero sighed. "Kaname.. Please say it was enough.. I'm tired already.."

"I'm sorry, Zero! What did I done to you?" Kaname slowly pulled himself out from exhausted silverette. "It was nice having you inside. I'm addicted to it." Kaname said.

"Ohh.." Zero couldn't say anything. He just speechless as Kaname become addicted to his member. He will be limping in the morning.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"Can we do it next time? I-I mean I wanted us to become lovers and not enemies.. B-But if you don't want then, I understand." Kaname said with the dejected look on his face. He couldn't believe he said it in front of the hunter. Well, he didn't hate him, he wanted to ask him as a friend but the hunter's act towards him made him couldn't say anything. Something clicked in his mind. "Did I bit you?"

Feeling the pureblood's thought and feeling through the bond, he couldn't help it but shocked. The brunette has feelings about him. "Yes."

"I'm sorry! I should't bit you when you hate us. Forgive me! I-I.." Kaname feeling anguish about himself, he couldn't control himself and jeopardized it. Kaname couldn't help it and he cried. Just how many of his pride and facade slipping in front of the person he harbors love to. He wanted to slip off from their tangled body but Zero holds him tight.

"Wait!" He just couldn't believe that the pureblood would cry in front of him. After all, the pureblood just behaves out of his usual demeanor. "Are you in love with me all this time?" He wanted some affirmation and he could not let the pureblood play with him. Kaname just nodded and Zero sees the sincerity in the sienna eyes. Zero knew they just made the bond complete, he knew it was irreversible and they bond eternally. "I-I.." Kaname couldn't say anything to Zero.

"You just act on instinct and it was because of your desire to be bonded with me, right?" Zero said to him. Kaname just shocked just how right his answer was, he couldn't form into words how he felt about this whole bonding thing. "I sense it through our bond." Zero said. How stupid of him not thinking that Zero will know his thought and feelings even they are apart.

Zero sighed. Well, he wanted to sort out his feelings towards Kaname and to say that he hate him was not the answer. Maybe he like him. All this time he hate the pureblood but Kaname was not like Shizuka. "How about Yuuki?" Zero asked.

"I treat her like a little sister, she is dear to me." Kaname answer truthfully. Zero suddenly kissed Kaname. That was their first kiss after all the sex, and well he liked it. "Well, to answer your question I say yes," Zero answer truthfully. The pureblood blushes upon the unexpected answer from the silverette. "I like you."

"Well, how are we going back to the dorm?" Zero asked playfully. Suddenly Kaname wrapped Zero tight and transform themselves into a flock of bats towards to his bedroom. Zero shocked with his sudden act and find himself at the pureblood' room. "Wow, what a convenient ability that is." Kaname, unaware of the other's comment was feeling unwell. He felt something in his stomach and he wanted to vomit but managed not to. Feeling the blood and Zero's cum trickle from his entrance, he blushed and dashed into the bathroom but the sudden speed made his nausea come back. Instead of washing himself, he end up at the toilet, retching his gut out. Zero upon hearing the sound quickly goes beside Kaname and instantly soothes his back.

"What happen?" Zero asked with the hint of concern in his words.

"I don't know. Suddenly I had this stomach cramps and I wanted to bath but this sudden speed made me vomit. I don't know what is wrong with me." Kaname sound confused. Tears trickled down from his eyes.

"Shuush.. Just rest." Zero scooped Kaname up in bridal style and put him on his bed. 'How cute.'

"Zero, please sleep with me. I want you.." Pleads Kaname. Zero couldn't say no since his Kaname look cute. "Alright." He slept beside Kaname, wrap him on his waist and pulls the blanket over them. They both slept until evening.

They didn't notice when the blonde knocked few times. Fear for something happen to the brunette when the pureblood didn't answer, he open the door and shocked to find both the hunter and the pureblood sleep together naked. Zero, feeling someone's presence instantly awakes and pull out the gun and goes beside the noble blonde. The blonde gasped when he couldn't follow the hunter's pace. The pureblood awakes with the sudden emptiness beside him. "Zero?"

"What did you want, Ichijou-sempai?" Zero hissed.

"Ah, Takuma. What time is it?" Kaname asked with a yawn. He wanted to ask why Takuma was inside his bedroom but a sudden of nausea hit him and he instantly goes into bathroom. Zero, concern for the brunette follow instantly and soothes the brunette.

"Still sick? Ichijou-sempai!" Zero yelled. Takuma comes and asked, "What happen? Since when both of you together?" He recovers from his shock earlier.

"He's like this since yesterday night. Wait, what is this smell?" Zero asked. Takuma, alerted with the smell Zero stated a while ago familiar with this smell. "Kaname-sama, you smell like a pregnant vampire. Oh, congratulation!" Takuma blushes when he put together first event with just now.

"What?! Oh..." Kaname shocked and caress his stomach. "Zero.." Cried Kaname. He afraid Zero will left him after he confessed his love yesterday. Zero stunned, just how much the pureblood in front of him made him shocked, stunned, sad, anger and happy at the same time? Zero act unlike his usual scowl, kissed Kaname passionately.

"Well, you made me feel many emotions at the same time. I'm glad its you. A child, huh.." Smiled Zero. Kaname glad that the curse help him be together with Zero and gave him the gift that he wanted only with the silverette. He is happy to have his deepest wish comes true. 'Twins huh? Well, now I believed in that cursed lake. It made me together with Zero.' Smiled, he patted his stomach.


End file.
